The present invention relates to hunting accessories and, more particularly, to a plier type device for killing wounded foul.
When hunting fowl, such as waterfowl or upland game birds, often times the birds become wounded from shooting. Upon retrieving, it becomes a problem on final killing the birds once they are in hand. Often, hunters may resort to ringing the neck, biting the head or beating the head on a hard object. Such methods may be slow to work, unsanitary, and may be inhumane.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for quickly and humanely kills wounded fowl.